<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拯救杰森 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116930">拯救杰森</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>次元混杂 毫无逻辑 别跟我提世界线 <br/>你可以当这是个AU 所有人都有病，尤其是作者 中途画风突变注意（我不会告诉你在哪里突变的）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>拯救杰森</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在杰森觉得在这里也并没有什么不好。所谓的复活者联盟对他们四个人来说无非只是个名号，一个把他们塞在同一间屋子里借口——然而杰森并不愿意住在这里。一开始他觉得别扭，他习惯一个人住，但是当巴基不动声色地向他递过来一杯牛奶的时候，他把这个举动理解成一个友善的问候——事实上，他在这方面的理解能力值得一声迪基鸟高亢的口哨。<br/>他不抵触和巴基接触，尽管这个有着黑眼圈和铁臂的战士一向沉默寡言，但杰森自认为他还是能懂得对方想表达什么。比如当巴基递过来牛奶的时候，他会稳稳地接过然后和对方碰碰杯子，喝酒似的一仰头全部灌下去。他们偶尔会一起出去，噢，当然了，他们都随身携带武器，最终捎着一身硝烟回到所谓“复活者联盟”的小公寓里。<br/>今天又一起突突突了好些混蛋，真他妈的爽！杰森靠在沙发上点燃一支烟，优哉游哉地抽起来，他心情不错，直到——<br/>“猜猜猜猜我们已经转了多少圈了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈尔——”一阵绿红相间的旋风又一次袭击了客厅，杰森只觉得眼前一片天旋地转。啧，老夫老妻又来闪瞎眼腻乎人了。他们再这么转下去估计要么这个公寓给陷到地里去，要么屋子里会出现一个大坑。杰森翻了个白眼，瞟了一眼旁边的冬兵。冬兵还戴着面罩，不过从他握紧了枪的动作来看，他似乎下一秒就可能一枪崩了这一对虽然并无恶意但仍然想让人烧烧烧的房友。<br/>“既然他们俩都这么腻歪了。”杰森把烟掐灭，吐出一口烟雾，摆出一个他自认为非常帅气的总裁造型，“反正咱们俩被剩下，干脆就在一起吧。”<br/>他这话是对着冬兵说的。<br/>绿红旋风一下子停止了。<br/>下一秒杰森抬眼，却发现屋子里只剩下了哈尔和冬兵，闪电侠不见了踪影。<br/>“我猜你有麻烦了，杰森。”哈尔善意地提醒，在说这话的时候，屋子里的三个人同时耸了耸肩。</p><p>“巴基！”美国队长差点就这么破门而入，在哈尔开门的那一瞬间他差点用力过猛栽到了地上，不过还好还好，毕竟盾不是白拿的。<br/>巴基看着他不说话。<br/>“巴基你怎么了？出事了吗？有没有受伤……他们把你怎么了？”就在史蒂夫摇晃着巴基的肩膀絮絮叨叨的时候，随着“啪啦”一声巨响，一窝小鸟各自全副武装拿着武器直接破窗而入。<br/>“小翅膀！我们听到闪电侠送来的消息了！这是怎么回事！”夜翼冲到自己的二弟身边。“杰……我没预料到你会这样。”红罗宾是个侦探，但看来杰森闹的这一出他也是万万没想到。“混蛋托德你再不回来我就在这里砍死你！”达米安的声音明显提高了。<br/>“巴基……巴基你说话啊？”史蒂夫有点按捺不住了，他站起身，“嘿伙计们，我不想挑起矛盾，但这实在是过分了点，巴基是有家室的人了，他不能再……”<br/>“小翅膀也是有家室的人！”所有认识夜翼的人都知道他的弟控模式已经开启了，“他只是开个玩笑而已，别这么小气……”<br/>“有的玩笑不能开！”美国队长义正言辞地说。“这不是小气不小气的问题，这件事情关乎……”<br/>“拜托别这么开不起玩笑嘛，小翅膀又不会真的把他怎么样……”<br/>“等等，各位有话好……好说……不要……吵……”哈尔本着一颗劝架的心想上去阻止他们，然而却被这两股强势的气息推了出去。<br/>两人的声音越来越大，后来达米安也加入了夜翼的阵营，红罗宾在一旁冷静地观战，似乎在盘算着什么，目前的局势对美国队长十分不利，不过……复仇者联盟可不是吃白饭的，估计成员们都在什么地方埋伏着随时准备来个暴击呢。<br/>“所以说你们应该把巴基还回来！”美国队长的声音无比坚定，不容置疑。<br/>“所以说你应该……”<br/>“哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒——”<br/>一阵扫射的声音传来，众人停止了争吵，不约而同地抬头，看到天花板上密集如蜂窝的弹孔，蕴蓄着持枪者的愤怒。<br/>“你们几个到底在闹什么。”巴基阴着脸问。<br/>这群人就因为随口说的一玩笑句话全部莫名其妙地闯到这里来叽叽喳喳吵个不停，还有完没完了？一旁的杰森显然也被他们搞的不耐烦了，他从身后掏出法棍，恶狠狠地说——</p><p>“吃俺老孙一棍！”<br/>“小翅膀你……没事吧？”夜翼下意识地摸了摸自己的下巴，没掉，又摸了摸自己的额头，不烫。看来问题并不出在自己身上。<br/>“托德你今天没吃药吗？”达米安觉得自己的脸在抽搐。<br/>红罗宾惊异了一秒，又重新恢复冷静，思考起了灵魂掉包的可能性。<br/>（此时另一边……唐僧：悟空啊……　孙猴子：你他妈叫谁呢！？）<br/>旁边的史蒂夫也觉得事态不对了。<br/>“这样吧，我……”<br/>“这样。”夜翼简单地打断了史蒂夫，“这事儿咱们到此为止，你带着你的同伴回去，我和我弟弟们商量一下这事该怎么解决。”<br/>“需要帮助的话欢迎来找我们。”史蒂夫看了一眼正熟练地耍着法棍的杰森，努力使自己做出一个自然些的微笑。<br/>“我会的。”他们友好地握了个手后，史蒂夫带着巴基离开了这个可怕的地方。<br/>“我建议你们去找蝙蝠侠。”哈尔的声音终于能被大家听到了。<br/>“我也这么想，但我不认为把现在的杰森带去蝙蝠洞或是韦恩宅是个好的选择。”红罗宾指了指正拿着法棍上蹿下跳的杰森。<br/>“那他就暂时交给你了。我们去问问蝙蝠侠是否有办法。”夜翼严肃地拍了拍绿灯侠的肩膀，“我知道你一向可靠。”</p><p>当三只鸟崽子回到韦恩宅的时候，他们头一次从管家的脸上捕捉到一丝惊讶的表情。<br/>噢，阿福保佑，他们绝不是有意挑在这个时间回来并且正好看到他们敬爱的父亲穿着蝙蝠侠制服骑在某个蓝大个儿身上……以一种非常……难以言语的……姿势。<br/>“战斗训练。”蝙蝠侠当机立断，迅速拿出氪石戒指打昏了毫无防备的超人。“在任何时候都不能放松警惕。”他还坐在超人身上，以蝙蝠侠惯有的低沉声线说道。<br/>阿尔弗雷德镇定地把三个还没从震惊中缓过神来的少爷拉到一边，向他们解释清楚了事情的原委，罗宾们当然早就看穿了一切，所以默默地记下了这个公开的秘密，以备今后的不时之需。<br/>当蝙蝠侠整理好自己重新出现在他们身后时，大家才猛然想起此行的目的，红罗宾简洁地向蝙蝠侠说明了情况，后者思忖片刻，联系了扎坦娜与他们同去。红罗宾沉默一会儿，想起刚才父亲的所作所为，暗自捎上了康纳。</p><p>众人回到“复活者联盟”的公寓内，看见绿灯侠正在变出各式各样的东西和挥舞着法棍的红头罩追逐，突然觉得似乎开启了新世界的大门……不不不，这可不行，毕竟救人要紧。<br/>扎坦娜看着这诡异的局面叹了口气，事实确实如红罗宾所想，而她也可以施法把杰森的灵魂换回来，不过条件是……<br/>蝙蝠家在场（除了杰森之外）的每个人都要说出一件他最不想说或者一直没有说出口的事情，而且这件事情必须和灵魂的主人——也就是杰森有关。<br/>“那么……你们谁先来？”<br/>大家面面相觑，最后所有人的目光都一致投向了……夜翼。<br/>“呃……”一向伶牙俐齿的夜翼如今也开始犯起了结巴，他纠结了一会儿，露出一副破罐子破摔的表情，大声说：“在小翅膀还在当罗宾的时候我就喜欢上他了！你们知道的，不仅仅是兄弟之间的那种喜欢……好了接下来该你了提米！”<br/>红罗宾咬了下嘴唇，脸色泛白，他似乎思索了一会儿，也许是想到即将要说出口的事情，脸又一下子红到了脖子根。“没事的小罗。”他似乎听见了康纳的声音。<br/>“我……我也喜欢杰森。”提姆咬咬牙，迅速在心里作出了权衡，反正既然大家都要说出秘密的，那么就不存在什么抓到把柄的问题，现在是救人大过天啊！“更准确一点，我很崇拜杰森，在他当罗宾的时候，他就已经是我全部的梦想。”红罗宾觉得自己每说一句话就要喘一大口气，“我很希望自己也能像他一样强壮而且优秀。”康纳听到这句话的时候稍微想象了一下有着杰森身材的提米，吓得他差点栽个跟头。他冷静了一下，还好这并不是现实。可怜的康纳肯特，可能以后他都想要阻止红罗宾去训练或者健身了——鉴于只是想象了一下杰森身材的提米就给他留下了不小的心理阴影，他觉得自己大概需要几天时间来平复心情。<br/>“达米，到你啦！”夜翼已经完成了任务，现在他可以悠闲地听其他人的秘密了，他等着听爆炸性的新闻呢。<br/>“-TT-”达米安翻了个白眼，撅了撅嘴，“我不讨厌托德，尽管他很混蛋……好吧，他是个出色的英雄。”他稍微停顿一秒，“也是个不折不扣的混蛋。”<br/>“你不用加后面那句。”提姆说。<br/>“闭嘴德雷克！你安静听着就行！”达米安显然很不满自己的秘密被……不，不能说“被”，再怎么着这也是他自己说出来的……<br/>好了，三只小鸟的任务完成，还差最后一个人了。<br/>众人的目光齐刷刷地落在了一直沉默的大蝙蝠身上。<br/>“杰森……本质上是个好孩子。他只是处理事情的方式有问题，而在这件事情上，我对他负有很大的责任。”蝙蝠侠的声音缓慢而低沉，“我很抱歉那时候没能救他，那是我一生都在后悔的事情。但是现在杰森回来了，我很庆幸，也很欣慰。他依然，并且一直是我的骄傲——和我的每一任罗宾一样。”<br/>蝙蝠侠说完，迎接他的是一阵持久的沉默，就连之前一直抓着法棍蹦来蹦去的杰森也安静了。</p><p>“咳咳，好了，条件达成。”幸亏扎坦娜及时救场，将众人从呆滞的状态中解放出来，“现在可以把他的灵魂换回来了。”<br/>众人自动退到一边留给扎坦娜足够的空间，哈尔变出绳子束缚住杰森，扎坦娜开始施法。<br/>一阵刺眼的光亮过后……</p><p>“我靠头疼死了！！”杰森的声音！哈尔收回绳子，杰森一屁股坐在沙发上，愤怒地把手里的法棍扔向桌子，似乎憋了一肚子火，“他妈的哪来的臭和尚，一念经老子就头疼……妈的，诶……你们怎么都在这儿？”<br/>“小翅膀你回来了——！”他还没回过神来就迎头撞上一个温暖的熊抱。<br/>“喂迪基鸟……”杰森奋力从他大哥的怀抱中探出头来，“你干嘛……”<br/>他看到提姆，对方向他露出一个友好的微笑，真见鬼！从没见过鸟宝宝露出过那样的表情！虽然肯定没有恶意，但他还是觉得一阵寒意直通脊梁骨。<br/>他看到达米安，小家伙别过头去，似乎很嫌弃他的样子。哇哦，居然没对他使用瞪眼攻击，真是稀奇！<br/>他看到扎坦娜和哈尔，巴里不知什么时候突然窜出来搂住了哈尔的肩膀，他们冲他笑。天哪……今天是怎么了……？<br/>最后他看到布鲁斯，他能感觉到对方在与自己对视，那眼神深邃而沉静，然后他突然意识到，那眼神来自于一位父亲。</p><p>好吧……杰森在迪克的怀里暗暗叹了口气——<br/>虽然不知道是什么情况，不过……<br/>他抽出手来抱住迪克，把脑袋搁在对方的肩膀上。<br/>——大概是发生了什么好事吧。</p><p>END</p><p>彩蛋：<br/>  复仇者大厦。<br/>   史蒂夫：“巴基，这到底是怎么回事？”<br/>   巴基：”哟，哪儿来的黄毛妖怪！吃俺老孙……咦，俺老孙的金箍棒去哪儿了？“<br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>